DuckTales (2017 series)
|episodes = 9 |list_episodes = DuckTales 2017 episode list |executive = Matt Youngberg |company = Disney Television Animation Snipple Animation Studios Toony City Animation |channel = Disney XD Disney Channel |premiere = August 12, 2017 |ended = present |imdb_id = 5531466}}DuckTales is an animated series by Disney Television Animation based on the original series of the same name. The show premiered on August 12, 2017, making it the first Disney Afternoon show to get revived/rebooted in animation form. It initially aired on Disney XD before being moved to its sister channel, Disney Channel, in May 2018. Premise After not speaking to one another for ten years, Scrooge McDuck is reunited with Donald Duck after he and his three nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie move into McDuck Manor. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's spirit of adventure, leading the group to go on many new treasure-hunting expeditions, while the nephews and their new friend Webby uncover the truth behind what caused their uncles to become estranged and retire from adventuring. Cast Main cast *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey *Ben Schwartz as Dewey *Bobby Moynihan as Louie *Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack *Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley Recurring cast *Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle *Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera *Paul F. Tompkins as Gladstone Gander *Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose *Allison Janney as Goldie O'Gilt *Eric Bauza as Beagle Boys *Catherine Tate as Magica De Spell *Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold *Josh Brener as Mark Beaks *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake *Kimiko Glenn as Lena *Susan Blakeslee as Emily Quackfaster *Graham McTavish as Fergus McDuck Home Media A DVD titled Woo-oo! was released on December 12, 2017. It contains the pilot plus all 6 "Welcome to Duckburg" shorts. Reception On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the show's first season received an approval rating of 100% based on 9 reviews. Chris Hayner from IGN, gave the show a score of 8.5 out of 10, stating "May be aimed at modern young audiences but there's no denying the heart and adventurous spirit it gets from the original series." Gallery Videos DuckTales Teaser Trailer All-New "DuckTales" Cast Sings Original Theme Song Ducktales Trailer Ducktales - Familiar Faces New Places (Promo) Ducktales - Dancakes(Promo) DuckTales main title New Adventure DuckTales Disney XD Donald Duck DuckTales Disney XD D23 Expo Exclusive Sneak Peek DuckTales Disney XD DuckTales - Remix ID By Golden Wolf DuckTales - Meet Huey (Promo) DuckTales - Meet Dewey (Promo) DuckTales - Meet Louie (Promo) DuckTales - Meet Webby (Promo) DuckTales Exclusive Sneak Peek Comic-Con 2017 Disney XD DuckTales - Meet The Family (Promo) DuckTales - Teasers By 2Veinte Argentina DuckTales - When Adventure Calls! DuckTales Theme Song Supercut DuckTales Disney XD DuckTales - The Behind Of The Scenes DuckTales - Kimiko Glenn INTERVIEW Trailer DuckTales Disney Channel Trivia *This is the first time since Quack Pack that Huey, Dewey, and Louie have separate physical appearances and different voice actors. The only difference is that in the DuckTales reboot, the triplets are voiced by male voice actors, and well-known television actors outside of voice acting. **Huey's voice actor, Danny Pudi was a main cast member on the NBC/Yahoo! sitcom Community (which, incidentally, also features the credit of the Russo brothers). **Dewey's voice actor, Ben Schwartz voiced Randy Cunningham in another Disney XD cartoon titled Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and played Jean-Ralphio on the NBC sitcom . Danny Pudi was also on the show, as Levander Hart. **Lastly, Louie's voice actor, Bobby Moynihan, was a cast member on for nine seasons and has voiced Panda in the Cartoon Network animated series . He's also been in another Disney series, King Crab on Jake and the Never Land Pirates . David Tennant has also worked on the show, as Dread The Evil Genie. *Many of the scenes in the theme song, as well as the portraits in Scrooge's manor, are based on paintings done by Carl Barks. *Like Carl Barks' comics and unlike the original television series, Donald assumes a major role rather than making just guest appearances. *Huey is the only nephew to sport his traditional color-coded cap. *For the first time in an animated production, Donald Duck wears a black sailor suit from in the classic Donald Duck and Uncle Scrooge comics by Carl Barks as opposed to his usual blue sailor suit. *Launchpad's voice actor, Beck Bennett, is also from Saturday Night Live; however, unlike Moynihan, he's still on the show. *Tony Anselmo and Corey Burton are the only returning cast members from the original series, reprising their roles of Donald Duck and Ludwig Von Drake, respectively. *Co-producer Frank Angones wanted to include Mickey Mouse in the series and proposed stories that would feature and/or mention him. However, the Disney executives forbade the team from using Mickey in the show; thus any ideas involving him were denied.Mickey Mouse in 2017's DuckTales *While the television movie premiered in August, the actual series will premiere in the same month the original series premiered in 1987. **Not counting the day, this also coincides with the 30th anniversary of the original series. *The theme song, written by Mark Mueller for the original series, has been updated and is performed by singer Felicia Barton. *Darkwing Duck will make an appearance in the reboot. *Doofus Drake will appear in the reboot. *This series marks the animated debut of the nephews' mother, Della Duck. *Early promo art of the series envisioned Dewey and Webby wearing different clothes, with Dewey having a single shirt with two different shades of blue and Webby wearing a pink dress similar to the original series. *David Tennant and Catherine Tate, the voices of Scrooge and Magica DeSpell respectively, have previously worked together on Doctor Who as the Tenth Doctor and Donna Noble. References External Links *Oh My Disney: This is Not a Drill: We’re Getting New DuckTales in 2017! * ar:قصص بطوطية (مسلسل ٢٠١٧) de:DuckTales (2017) es:DuckTales (serie de 2017) nl:DuckTales (2017) Category:Animated television series Category:DuckTales Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney XD shows Category:Donald Duck Category:2010s television series Category:Television spin-offs Category:Disney Channel shows